


This love isn't logical

by Satisfyingficsyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Gabriel (Supernatural) are Siblings, Comfort/Angst, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Holy shit i worked a lot on this, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain, Romantic Fluff, Sabriel is my life, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satisfyingficsyo/pseuds/Satisfyingficsyo
Summary: When Sam starts his freshman highschool year, he wasnt expecting this boy to come into his life and change it all.Now its been two years, and as he falls deeper and deeper for his best friend, will he be able to live with all the horrifying twists and turns in his life?And will Gabriel be able to live with losing the love if his life? In a story of love and family, heartbreak tragedy and loss, Sam and Dean, Castiel and Gabriel will stay together. Always





	This love isn't logical

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if you get dissappointed.....im not really that good of a writer, but i really do hope you enjoy it.... have fun reading, and i hope you dont feel like the summary mislead you 
> 
> Thanks

When Sam Winchester started his freshman year in high school, he mostly kept to himself, doing his homework in recess, signing up for extra classes after school. Other times he spent time just watching the other guys in his class fooling around. Sam didnt really find them interesting or anything, he just needed a break from the studying  
  
Tho, if he would be completely honest, it was this one guy that caught his attention over all the other ones. Gabriel, he thought his name was. Sam hadnt really gotten close so he could observe him properly, but he knew from what he had seen that he had light brownish eyes, and hair that just did not want to listen. Sam could see him fix it every five minutes just so it would stay the way he wanted it to, but it always messed itself up again  
  
Sam was really not sure what it was, but it was something about the boy that made his cheeks flush a bit, something that made his day just a bit brighter  
  
Which caused its problems when their teacher put the two together for a social science project. Two complete strangers, one of them most certainly not even knowing that the other exist.  
  
The task was to find out what was similar and what was different from each others lives, so Sam guessed that it made sense putting them together  
  
"Fine, Hannah and Gadreel, you are together cause i cant fucking bother to listen to your whining" the teacher sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear before looking at the list, then looking up again, searching the room  
  
"Gabriel William Novak" she said loudly, to get his attention, and he turned to her  
  
"Novak, you are with Samuel Winchester" she said, and Sam's heart rate immediately sped up as he jerked his head in Gabriels direction, eyes looking around the room until they finally setteled on Sam  
  
Sam felt his breathing going ragged as Gabriel looked him up and down, before meeting his eyes with a grin. He got up from his chair and walked over to Sam, sitting down on a chair besides him, keeping eye contact all the time  
  
"No Hannah, Gadreel stop what you are doing right now and wait until after cla- you know what i cant fucking do this, class dismissed. Get out of here" the teacher said, and Sam jolted from his chair just as Gabriel was opening his mouth to say something, and ran out in the hall to his locker  
  
Sam stuffed his books in the locker quickly, then turning around only to meet those whiskey brown eyes right infront of him  
  
"Where you going, pretty boy?" He asked, and Sam swallowed and stared down at his shoes  
  
"I-im going to class" Sam said, waiting for something, anything terrible to happen  
  
Instead, Gabriel took his arm away from the locker and yelled after the teacher just leaving the classroom  
  
"Hey Anna, give us a free period to start up the project?" He yelled questionably  
  
"Yada yada. And for you Novak, its Miss Sundae" the redhead said, not even bothering to turn around  
  
"Not anymore" Gabriel says, turning around with a grin, and Sam wasnt sure what he was expecting, bit what Gabriel said next was not at all that  
  
"Want to go get icecream?"  
  
And then he walked out the door to get icecream with a boy that made his heart flutter. Sam had always believed that good things didnt just happen  
  
Did they?  
  
.........  
  
  
So now for the last two years, he had been best friends with the famous Gabriel Novak, terrible heart crusher and the worst rebel south for- yeah you get the point. But Gabriel wasnt as bad as they all had said. He was infact the opposite, most likely the sweetest person Sam had ever met  
  
So yes, after that day, Sam had gotten the best friend anyone could wish for.  
  
And the biggest crush he had ever experienced. It was like his whole heart was going to explode, and he was with Gabriel ALL THE TIME. Gabriel had once said that he would drop everything if Sam ever needed it; and he sure as hell fucking meant it. Sam let his mind wander off to the memory. Sam had just been hit by his dad again, and Gabriel, who was in the middle of a huge family party with fifty guests who was there for him, immediately drove straight over there, picked up Sam, got them up to his room and locked the door for the night  
  
Sam had cried, and Gabriel hadnt said anything about it, just whispered in his ear how it would all be okay. Hummed right besides him, and in Gabriels presence that night, when he fell asleep besides Gabriel, he actually felt like it all really would be okay  
  
Now Gabriel had moved away from his dads house, and lived in a huge apartment. Gabriel was rich, but that had nothing to say. Sam would gladly spend the rest of eternity with Gabriel in an abandoned barn if it meant that he would get to be with Gabe.  
  
Now Sam and Gabriel lived together, and had weekly sleepover in Gabriels room Gabriel always tried getting Sam back to his place and out of harms way, away from his drunk dad as often and as long as possible  
  
"Sammy seriously, you cant continue being around that monster. Im being serious Sam, im worried about you." Gabriel said, trying to braid his hair, tongue sticking out in focus  
  
"Aww you worry about me?" Sam teased, and Gabriel tugged a little at the braid  
  
"Yes Sam. Im being serious" he said, letting the braid go and turning Sam's head "i dont like you being around that man. Not at all." Gabriel said, keeping eye contact  
  
"Gabriel i swear, i am okay. I promise i a-"  
  
"You fucking call me if he does anything" he says, cupping Sam's cheeks in his hands "you promise me that he wont do anything to you dont tell me" he said, and Sam rolled his eyes. "Ay!" Gabriel said and gave him a weak slap so Sam paid attention again  
  
"Swear on the trunk of the 1961 jaguar that you call" Gabriel said, still staring directly into Sam's eyes. Sam knew the seriousness of this ppromise  
  
"I promise on the trunk of the 1961 jaguar that i will keep safe and that i will call you" Sam said, and Gabriel nodded  
  
"Now since you are leaving, lift me to the kitchen so i can make cereal" Gabriel said, jumping on Sam's back, and Sam laughed but started walking with Gabriel to the kitchen.....  
  
..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--  
  
Sam was sleeping, as peacefully as he could with the sound of the tv still on, dad passed out drunk in the livingroom, when something knocked on the window. Sam, who thought it was just imagination, tried to go back to sleep, but then heard the knock again; only harder  
  
Sam got up and opened the curtains properly to find...  
  
"Gabriel?" Sam had said, all signs of sleepiness gone  
  
Sam opened the window and before Sam could say anything, Gabriel quieted him with a finger on his lips  
  
"Follow me" Gabriel had said, and of course, Sam did.  
  
But now Sam is thinking he should have stayed home. Gabriel hadnt let him see where they were going for the last ten minutes, and Sam was getting worried  
  
"Are you sure everything is okay?" Sam asked, and Gabriel nodded  
  
"Yes. I just wanted to show you something, and now we are here actually. Im going to take my hand away, but dont look yet" Gabriel said  
  
Sam felt when Gabriel took his hand away. He heard when Gabriel was apperantly climbing on something  
  
"Okay you can look!" Gabriel said, and Sam opened his eyes to find Gabriel on top of a rusty old car, in the middle of the woods, the moonlight shining between the trees  
  
"Gabriel, what the hell is this" Sam asked and laughed  
  
"Isnt she beautiful? Its a 1961 jaguar. I found it here when i was having kind of maybe something you could call a fit, so i sat down here and i started thinking, and before i knew it i had been here for three hours"  
  
Sam trailed his fingers on the metal, before getting on top of it himself, leaning against the broken window  
  
"Its nice" Sam said, and Gabriel chuckled  
  
"I know. This is where i come if i need to calm down. You are actually, the only one i have told about it" Gabriel said  
  
"Really? Not to your sport jock friends? Me, of all people? Why?" Sam asked, surprised  
  
"Because you are my best friend. Of all of them, my top priority is always you. Of everything, my top priority is you" Gabriel said casually, and Sam felt like crying  
  
"I feel the same about you. You are the only friend i have really had" Sam answered  
  
It was quite for a while, just observing, listening to everything  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know i will always be there for you, right?"  
  
Sam hesitated a little bit "yes of course. I w-"  
  
"Im serious. If you ever need me, i swear on the trunk of this 1961 jaguar, i will be there. I will drop everything, so i can be there" Gabriel said, turning his head to look at Sam  
  
For a few minutes, it was just the both of them, staring directly into each others eyes, waiting for words that didnt come.  
  
They stayed there that night, together. Laughing, smiling, talking.  
  
And the promises they made stayed  
  
  
  
..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--  
  
  
When Sam came home, he climbed up the house and in his window, only to find John passed out on his bed  
  
"Shit!" Sam whispered to himself, trying to get out the window again, but instead falling on top of his father, waking up the man  
  
"So you're home now huh?" He said, getting up as fast as he could, chugging down the rest of the whiskey in the bottle before throwing it on the floor, sound of glass shattering under his feet filling Sam's ears  
  
"Where have you been? Hanging out with that boy again? You fucking fag!" John had started yelling now, and Sam backed up against the wall  
  
"You stop seeing him, you hear me! As long as you live under my roof, you are not going to slut around with boys!" John said, grabbing Sam's shirt and shoving him onto the wall, Sam hitting his head so hard he couldnt see properly  
  
He didnt see the fist getting closer to him until it connected to his cheek, Sam flying to the side and curling up on the floor  
  
One last kick to the stomach came, Sam laying there, paina attacking his every nerve. John Winchester spit on his son, and walked out the door, proud over what he had just done, as he always was, leaving Sam to himself, choking on his tears, ashamed and afraid  
  
When Dean called that night, he knew immediately that something was wrong  
  
"Sam, what the hell did he do?" Dean asked. Sam didnt answer  
  
"Sam, what the fuck did that bastard do to you this time?!" He yelled trough the phone.  
  
"H-he hit me. Called me a fag and said i was slutting around. Dean, i cant see properly, he pushed my head into the cement wall i- i think something happened" Sam stuttered out. The only reason Sam hadn't moved out with Dean was because Dean was moving from kansas to new york, and Sam couldnt leave Gabriel, not like that  
  
"Shit Sammy, you need to go to a hospital. Sam, call your friend and tell him you have to sleep over. I will be there tomorrow"  
  
"Dean no i ca-"  
  
"Sam do it! You need help now, i will be there tomorrow to get your things out of the house" Dean said, then hung up  
  
Sam couldnt stop crying. He couldnt call Gabriel, not today. He was hosting a party with his dad. Fifty of the most important people Gabriel was ever going to meet were there, Sam couldnt ruin this for him  
  
"Sam, i know you haven't called him. Please just do it, it could be something serious" Dean wrote in a message, and Sam dialed the number with shaky hands  
  
"Hola Mi amigo! Whats up Sammy?" Gabriel said when he answered the phone. Sam tried pushing the words out  
  
"G-gabriel co-could you come p-p-pick me up please?" Sam asked, voice unsteady  
  
"Sam? Whats going on are you alright? What happened?" Gabriel asked, and Sam could hear that he was worried  
  
"I-i cant talk so much just please Gabriel i-" Sam was interrupted  
  
"I am on my way. Stay there and stay quite i will be there as fast as i can" Gabriel said, and Sam could hear Gabe yell at his dad before hanging up  
  
Gabriels house was 10 minutes away, which is why he was surprised when Gabriel were there in the matter of four minutes  
  
Gabriel knocked on the window, and Sam opened it and followed out to his car  
  
"Ho-how did you get here so fast?" Sam near whispered  
  
"I might find myself getting a ticket tomorrow, but that isnt important right now" Gabriel said, dragging Sam to his car and pushing him in, before entering on the other side and turning on the light  
  
"Whats w- oh my god! Sam what happened?" Gabriel said, looking at the bruise on his face and the blood that has dried at his mouth  
  
"I-i cant s-" Sam tried to say  
  
"Yes you can. I swear, i wont say anything to anyone, but i need to know what happened" Gabriel said, and Sam could see in his face that he was concerned  
  
"My-my dad he- he hit me and pushed my head in the wall and- Gabriel im scared i cant see properly i think its something wrong" Sam said, tears forcing their way out, running down  
  
Gabriels face was immediately switched from worry to pure anger, but his face softened when he spoke the words "lets get you to a hospital" Gabriel said and started the car  
  
..--..--..--...--..--..--...---..--  
  
"He has a concussion. A pretty bad one too, dear what happened?" The nurse asked him  
  
"I-i fell down the stairs" Sam said, unsure if she would take it  
  
"....okay, dear if you want me to be able to help i will need to know what actually happened" she said, and Gabriel stepped in  
  
"Someone from our school beat him up, and he hit his head in the cement wall. It was pretty rough" he said, and the woman nodded  
  
"Alright then. I will need you to take tgese pills. One per hour for the next 24 hours, and then cone back to me if that doesnt help. Also for the face, i recommend to hold some ice on it so it stops swelling" she said "now, i need a parent who can wake you every hour to check up on you. Can you get them for me, sweetheart?" She asks Sam, and Gabriel can see that he panics  
  
"His dad is out of town. He is staying at my place, so i can tell my dad to keep an eye on him" Gabriel said quickly  
  
The woman looked at them for a few seconds, before her eyes widened and as if she understood the situation, she nooded  
  
"Okay, you take good care of him, okay dear? And here take this" she said, giving Gabriel the number to child services for abuse "whenever you decide its time, you call" she says "now shoo, get him to bed. He will need rest" she finished, and Gabriel and Sam walked out of there.  
  
Gabriel was quite when he drove back to the house, and Sam was ready to go back to his own house. He had never asked Gabriel if he could sleep over  
  
But Gabriel drove straight home to himself, helped Sam out of the car and started walking up to the house  
  
"Gabriel wh-"  
  
"I am not letting you go back to that- that- fucking monster. You are staying here, i dont care what you say" Gabriel said, grabbing Sam's Hand and intertwined their fingers together  
  
Sam couldnt help but smile at the gesture, a blush creeping up on his face  
  
Sam could see when they walled trough the door that Gabriels dad wasnt happy, but it didnt seem like Gabriel gave a fuck. He marched with Sam in hand, then locked the door. He walked up to the closet and found an entire jar of pink marshmallows, then pushing Sam down on the bed, covers him in blankets and gives them to him  
  
"Now you are going to eat the marshmallows, and then you are going to sleep while im going to stay up and watch the lord of the rings so i can wake you about every hour and.... oh yes, take this" he said, getting his waterbottle and a pill  
  
"Gabriel you are not staying up all night just to ta-"  
  
"Hell mother fucking yes i am, Sam. You are in my house so i do what i want to do so now you shush and you sleep" he said, petting Sam's hair, and Sam just let himself melt into the touch, listening to the background noise from the tv  
  
He woke up that night, salty tears stinging the wound on his cheek  
  
"Shhh, im here Sam ssshhh its going to be alright, i promise, im right here" Gabriel kept whispering in his ear until he finally fell asleep again, to the sound of Gabriels sweet voice which he guessed he could call an angels.  
  
Gabriel did stay up all night that night. Everything for Sammy, right?  
  
  
  
  
"Go to hell you fucking bastard!" Dean yelled as he slammed the door shut, the last of Sam's stuff in his arms. John Winchester was right behind  
  
"Fuck you! You are nothing else then a fucking fag. You are just like your weak brother! You used to be so much more Dean, but now you are just a disgusting pig!" John yelled "i bet you if i hit Sam with this, he will die. How about we try it, huh?" He said, throwing a vodka bottle at him and Sam. Dean ducked, and put the stuff down on the ground and ran over to the man, grabbing his shirt and pushing him against the wall  
  
"Dont you dare to ever touch Sam again. I might live far away, but im keeping fucking tabs on you; you call me the pig? At least im myself, and fucking happy. You are nothing else then a disgusting old drunk, hurting his own kid with his own bare hands. If it was up to me right now, i would have killed you with that same bottle you just threw at my brother, but i would much rather see you suffer alone here, rotting away in beer and whiskey" Dean snarled at him, then let him go  
  
Dean was about to turn around, but John hit him hard, Dean falling to the ground  
  
"DONT TOUCH HIM" Castiel, who had been leaning on the car, yelled, running over immediately, hitting John straight in the stomach the big man falling to the ground with a groan, then helped Dean up. Castiel looked down at John  
  
"He might be taking care of his brother, but i am taking care of both of them" castiel said, flipping him onto his back "and you will never touch Dean ever again"he growled, giving the man a last kick to the side  
  
All of Castiels facial expressions softened, voice deep but sweet "Dean, sweetie are you okay?" He asked, and Dean chuckled a bit looking at cas  
  
"Im fine baby, dont worry. He didnt get me even close as bad as Sam" Dean said, and looked over at the kid, now tears running down his cheeks again  
  
Dean walked over and hugged Sam, and Sam hugged him back, clinging to him like he was the only thing keeping Sam up standing now  
  
"Im scared i- Dean i-" he sobbed into the mans shoulder  
  
"Shh Sammy, i gotchu. He wont bother you anymore i promise. If he does, i will kill him" Dean whispers to Sam, soft but dangerous. Sam knew he meant every word of it  
  
"Now get in the car, its a long drive" Dean said, patting Sam on the back, when Gabriel came running  
  
"Wait, Wait Sam!" He yelled, and Sam stood and waited  
  
"You for-you forgot your.....holy shit i cant breathe" he said, taking deep breatges, and Sam chuckled  
  
"You got to work on your stamina, Gabriel" Castiel said, and Gabriel looked up immediately  
  
"Cassie!" He said, jumping on the man to give him a hug  
  
"Hello Gabe" Cas laughed "now what was it you were going to say"  
  
"Oh yes! Samster you almost forgot your medicine, and the marshmallows. I just...thought you should have them if..you know, since you are leaving" he said, kicking the small stones on the ground, staring at them like they were diamonds. Anything to avoid Sam's gaze  
  
"But like, i was thinking maybe... you want to move in with me instead?" Gabriel said, looking up hopefully  
  
"Seriously?" Sam asked, surprised  
  
"Well, yeah if you want to. I really dont want you to move away Sammy" He said  
  
"Hell yes i will!" Sam said, hugging Gabriel and twirling him around. Sam didnt see the shared grin on their both their brothers faces  
  
Sam let Gabriel down and Gabe stuffed the things he had brought back in his pocket, before he ran up to Cas to hug him again  
  
"Dean, would you maybe mind ehhh..." Sam started  
  
Dean chuckled "its okay Sammy. I'll fix it" he said, and Sam smiled  
  
"Thats a great guy you have there. I understand why you love him" Dean said, looking over at Cas and Gabriel, fondness in his eyes, and Sam choked  
  
"Wh-what?" Sam said, and Dean rolled his eyes playfully "please, Sam. I know love when i see it, trust me, i've been trough it" Dean said, and looked back at Castiel, who was smiling at Dean, and Dean blushed  
  
"So, the blushing never disappears, does it?" Sam asks when he sees it  
  
"Nope, believe me, it never will, i have tried" Dean said and chuckled, then ruffled Sam's hair "now get in the car before i throw you in there myself. Cas, time to go!" Dean yelled, and cas walked over to the car, and Gabriel started walking  
  
"Hey, shrimpy!" Sam yelled trough the window, and Gabriel turned around annoyed  
  
"Want a ride?" Sam asked. Gabriel ran to the car and got in  
  
"Im not that short dammit!" He said, and then they both laughed  
  
..--..--..--..--..--..-..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..-..-..--  
  
When Sam left Gabriels apartment, he went straight to work. He hadnt seen John there in the last few weeks, luckily, and his face had finally healed properly  
  
But today was different. He somehow felt more...uneasy then he had before. He thought it was nothing. But when he got there he found Bobby talking to John  
  
"...no John, go back home now i dont want to see your face ever again you hear me?!" Bobby yelled, and John walked out the door, noticing Sam  
  
"You! I will blow your head off you bloody mistake!" John yelled at Sam, and Bobby stopped him from taking a swing  
  
"Winchester im not joking. You get the hell off my property or i will shoot you so full of rock salt you'll crap margaritas!" He said, holding a shotgun with salt rounds  
  
John groaned and pushed past Sam and got out, and Sam could finally breathe properly  
  
"How are you doing?" Bobby asked, and Sam sighed  
  
"Im better. The wound is fixed and atleast i can see properly now" Sam answered  
  
"Im going to get working on the car now" Sam said, hanging up his jacket and walking to the car, and bobby nodded  
  
Sam started working, and before he knew it it had been nine hours and he hadnt had a single break. Sam took a long breath, and walked out to Bobby  
  
"Sam what are you still doing here? Go home and get yourself some rest!" Bobby urged him out the door "and for the devils sake, take care of yourself boy" Bobby said, and Sam started walking  
  
He didnt come long before a bad, sickening feeling washed over him of not being alone. He walked down the dirt road, telling himself that it was nothing, trying to think of something else. But reality hit him when he got a hard blow to the side of the head. He fell to the ground, his sight blurring up again  
  
"You think you can just come and ruin my life, you fucking disaster!" John yelled "now im going to do what i should have done years ago" he said, grabbing Sam by the collar  
  
Sam had taken a blow to his face so many times before, but this was real. This wasnt just a fistfight behind school, or the usual accidental hit with a door. This was an adult man, giving blow after blow, merciless. Sam felt himself getting dizzy, and he tried to fight back, tried to push him away, but it didnt help  
  
"You were never more then this. I knew it, always have. You are just a weak..."  
  
_Smack_  
  
"pathetic..."  
  
_Smack_  
  
"Waste of space!"  
  
_Smack_  
  
John let Sam go, and dragged something out of his jacket. Sam reached his hand out, tried to speak but he couldnt  
  
  
John just stood there with the gun pointing at Sam's chest, for seconds, minutes, hours. It didnt matter. Not anymore  
  
  
_"I should have left you in that fire"_  
  
  
**_Bang_**  
  
  
  
..---..--..--..--..--..--...--..--..--..---.....----.....---  
  
"Sam! Where is Sam" Gabriel yelled when he got in the door, and Castiel had to run to keep him back  
  
"Gabriel No!" He yelled, grabbing Gabriel and holding him tight. Castiel was ripping, clawing at Cas for him to let go  
  
  
"No! No Cas let me go! Now Cas let me go!" Gabriel screamed, face red with tears. Gabriel was hitting hard, his nails going trough the fabric, forcing out blood, and Cas just hugged him tighter.  
  
  
"Please i need to see him i- i need t- i need to tell him- i have to!" Gabriel yelled  
  
  
  
" _We are losing him!" Someone yelled from the hallway, running trough wirth a patient_  
  
"Sammy, no!" Gabriel was yelling, kicking, screaming. They passed with Sam, getting out the difibrilliator, and Cas saw Dean being held back by a guard. Yelling, screaming, crying. Castiel kept hugging Gabriel  
  
  
"No please! Please! I love him! I love him, dont let him die no he cant die i love him!" Gabriel was still fighting. Fighting to get lose, fighting to get to Sam  
  
_"Clear!"_  
  
  
.................  
  
  
_"Hey Samster, get in here i want to show you something!" Gabriel yelled from the kitchen. Sam felt like this had happened before, but the uneasy feeling made him run. He wanted-needed to know if Gabriel was okay_  
  
_And there he was standing, those eyes glimmering in the dim lights like they always did, and Sam's heart fluttered. It always did._  
  
_"Look! I call it 'the angels bomb' Gabriel said, showing Sam the huge bowly of cake crumbs, chocolate, strawberry, caramel, brownie ice cream. You name it. Chocolate chip cookies aligned at the sides of the bowl, the whole thing covered in chocolate sauce and sprinkles_  
  
_"More like diabetes in a bowl" Sam said and chuckled, and Gabriel pushed him a bit_  
  
_"Ay, dont bully this before you taste it" Gabriel said, shoving a spoonful in Sam's mouth_  
  
_Sam looked down at him with huge eyes. "Holy shit" he said, mouth still full_  
  
_Gabriel nodded proudly. "Oh wait, you got some..." Gabriel said, stepping closer to Sam, less then a foot away from him. He cupped Sam's cheek with his hand and wiped away some of the chocolate sauce with his thumb_  
  
_Sam's pupils widened, staring straight into Gabriel's eyes, who wouldnt stop smiling, and Sam felt his heart shatter, and he dragged Gabriel closer when he realized what was going on. He hugged him tight, like he did when this actually happened....._  
  
_Sam's favorite memory was beautiful. He had always told people that. And it was true, it really was_  
  
  
  
.......------......-----.....------.......  
  
"CLEAR!" they yelled again. They had been trying for ten minutes now. No reaction  
  
Gabriel had broken down in the corner. He knew he wouldnt come back, and he was sobbing so hard he was choking. He didnt want to breathe, couldnt anyway. Castiel was holding around Dean, who was still fighting. Everyone could see the blood pooling under Cas's shirt, all the times Dean dragged his nails down Castiels skin, trying to get out of his grip as they packed up the things and was ready to leave Sam. Castiel kept holding him, kept shushing him.  
  
Gabriel felt like he was going to puke. Listening to the people pack their stuff together. They had given Sam up, and Gabriel knew he wouldnt be able to do anything  
  
Dean had finally calmed a bit down and was now just crying into Cas's shoulder, apoligizing over and over  
  
"Shh Dean, its okay. I got you. I love you" Castiel whispered in his ear  
  
  
_Biiip_  
  
Gabriel got up immediately, trying to look behind the curtain where Sam was  
  
_Biiip_  
  
  
" _Oh my god, his heart is beating! Get me the machine!"_ They yelled, and Gabriel ran as far as he could before the doctor held him back  
  
But Gabriel could hear everything. Could hear the bips coming from the machine. Could hear Sam's heartbeat  
  
_"We got him. His heartbeat is even"_ they said, and Gabriel was crying again. Sam was alive  
  
They rolled him into his room that night, unconscious, but alive  
  
Gabriel stayed there all night. Didnt even as much as close his eyes for a few minutes. He was holding onto Sam's hand for hours. He would never dear to let go, he couldnt lose him. Not again  
  
Sam woke up at 02:15 the next night, to Gabriel holding onto his hand. Gabriel was staring out in the dark room, waiting  
  
"Ga-Gabriel?" Sam whispered  
  
"Sam?! Oh my god Sammy" Gabriel said, tears welling in his eyes again "i was so scared i- we lost you. You were dead for twelwe minutes Sam i-i thought you were gone!" Gabriel Said, clenching Sam's hand  
  
"I was so scared i thought i would never hear your voice a-"  
  
"I love you" Sam said, voice hoars  
  
"W-what?" Gabriel said, full focus on Sam now  
  
"I said i love you, cause holy fuck i really do. I almost died, i cant just hold it in me anymore. My favorite memory? The one i always said was the most beautiful thing? That night when we watched movies while eating the the angels bomb." Sam said  
  
"i love you Gabriel. I love the way your eyes sparkle, or the way you are so exited over things. I love the way you feel like you have to step in a room with your left leg first. I love it all, i have since the day we had ice cream together. Bubblegum and cotton candy, orange and raspberry. You ate yours with a purple spoon cause its your favorite color, mine was with a pink one. You had strawberry sprinkles and i had lemon, and we talked and laughed and....i love you. So much" Sam said, scared of Gabriels reaction.  
  
He closed his eyes, and in the next second he felt pludh lips against his own. Sam kissed back as hard as he could without it hurting him. Sam and Gabriel were there in their own world. Didnt breathe, didnt think. They were just floating  
  
Gabriel pulled away "i love you too, so mucg i. I dont think its possible. When i saw you in class that day i- you were the most beautiful person i had ever seen and y-you were so nice and kind and funny and- Sam, you are and have always been my best friend, and i hope you still will be" Gabriel said questionably  
  
"I say, and i quote- hells yeah" Sam said, and Gabriel grinned, kissing Sam again  
  
They fell asleep later, fingers Intertwined, a smile on both their lips. And when Castiel came in, he smiled and closed the door carefully  
  
  
  
Sam had always believed that good things never actually happened in this world  
  
But something told him that he was horribly wrong, and Sam really had no problem with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Im actually legit really sorry if its bad and you wasted your time reading this. Also im sorry about any spelling issues, english isnt my fist language so....


End file.
